halloweenhorrornightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Us (Orlando)
Us (Orlando) was one of the ten haunted houses that were featured during Halloween Horror Nights 29. It was located in Soundstage 24. History and Location On August 7th, 2019, Universal announced that a haunted house based on the critically-acclaimed Jordan Peele movie, Us, would be coming to their Halloween Horror Nights event that year. The house was originally going to be one featuring twisted children's nursery rhymes, like the Tooth Fairy. This idea was scrapped however and was replaced by Us. The haunted house would be one of two located in Soundstage 24, the other one being Yeti: Terror of the Yukon. Soundstage 24 is one of the larger soundstage facilities designed to be used as filming locations for films and television shows. Description Jordan Peele’s new original nightmare comes to life as the Wilson family faces the ultimate opponent: themselves. Story In this new haunted house at Halloween Horror Nights, you will walk through the Wilson family beach house and Santa Cruz Pier, where you might spot a familiar character outside of the Fun House. You’ll also venture through the unnerving tunnels that stretch for miles deep below America and come face-to-face with “The Tethered” – a group of terrifying doppelgängers of every living man, woman and child in the country. You’ll quickly discover that you are your own worst enemy. Follow in the footsteps of Adelaide Wilson as she experiences a horrifying and traumatic encounter with her tethered double, Red. Watch her face off with her menacing mirror image in a deadly dance with a fatal ending. As you venture deeper through the haunted house, you will be transported to modern-day, and witness “The Tethered” rise-up from their underground labyrinth, ready to take on their privileged upperworld counterparts – determined to enact their plan of murder and revenge. Prepare to run for your life, as there is no escaping yourself. Experience Queue and Facade The queue entered to the right of the Virtual Line area of the Jimmy Fallon ride. The queue followed a road that led to a series of loops that looped to the right of Soundstage 24. After the guests went through the loops, they would go around the soundstage and enter another, much shorter series of loops. At the end of that, they would enter a door. The guests then entered a long corridor with Christmas lights hanging above while music from the film would play. After the hallway was the facade, which was the entrance to the Shaman's Quest mirror maze from the film. Standing outside was the man holding the Jeremiah 11:11 sign. Guests would then enter the maze into the house. Haunted House Inside the mirror maze, guests would first see an owl moving out of a tree on their left. Across from him, a young Adelaide being approached by her double. The double then pops out of a boohole to the left of the mirror. Throughout the room were walls painted like trees and mirrors strewn about. The next room was the small backyard of the Wilson house. Entering through the back door of the house, guests could see the tethered Wilson family standing outside the front door as Pluto jumps out from under a curtain. In the next room, Abraham runs out from a hallway on the left holding a baseball bat. After that, guests entered the living room, where they could see Red walking around behind a couch. Across from her, Umbrae would come out from behind a curtain. The next area was a transition room from the Wilson house to the Tyler house. Zora Wilson jumps out from behind a hedge here. Next, guests enter the back door of the Tyler house into the living room where they can see Io and Nix standing on a ledge on the second floor. Tex jumps out on the left while a static T.V. plays from behind. The corpse of Josh Tyler could also be seen on the floor. Across from Tex, Kitty Tyler stumbles out from a hallway (while recreating the Alexa scene from the movie) as Dahlia comes up from behind and slits her throat with scissors. The following room features the corpses of the Tyler Twins as Io and Nix jump out of doors swinging their scissors. After that, guests would enter a forest where the still living body of Umbrae could be seen moving in a tree. Across from her, the Wilson's car could be seen honking its horn. Exiting the forest, guests would enter the carnival again where they could see the tethered version of the man holding the 11:11 sign standing over a corpse as another tethered jumps out next to him. Continuing on, guests could see two tethered staring at them from the left and the right. In the next room, they jump out. This room contains the now re-themed mirror maze. Inside, guests would enter the underground laboratory. After that, guests would enter a large room with bunnies where Red would pace back and forth. Adelaide Wilson would jump out from behind a classroom door in this room. The room after that featured three rows of bunk beds. Across from them, Adelaide could be seen impaling Red with a pole. The final room featured walls lined with the tethered, where four of them are scareactors and the rest of them are mannequins. After that, guests would exit the house. Scareactors * Man Holding the 11:11 Sign * Red X4 * Adelaide Wilson X3 * Pluto * Abraham * Umbrae X2 * Zora Wilson * Tex * Kitty Tyler * Dahlia * Io * Nix * Tethered Man Holding the 11:11 Sign * Random Tethered X6 Pictures Us Facade.png Red.png|Image from The DIS Red (Jason Wilson).png|Image from ThemeParkHD on Youtube Zora Wilson.png Kitty Tyler.png Adelaide Wilson.png HHN 29 Media (Us).png|Yeti 14.png|Image from clickorlando.com Us (Orlando) Behind the Scenes 1.png Us (Orlando) Behind the Scenes 2.png Soundtrack "Pas De Deux (from US)" by Michael Abels Trivia * The twins in this house (and the movie) are a a reference to The Grady Twins from The Shining. * Lupita Nyong'o, the actress of Red, reprised her role one night of the event. Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Haunted Houses Category:Movie Houses Category:Licensed houses Category:Halloween Horror Nights 29 Category:Soundstage 24